What Happened After
by SaberAureum
Summary: Jake didn't mean to intake, drugs, right? He didn't mean to get high on meth. He's working on a case – and it just happened. Set after Season 5 Episode 2. Entry One of Brooklyn Nine-Nine Drabble Collections.


Note! The latest episode begs for a fan fiction so here it is 3

 **Brooklyn Nine Nine Drabbles Collection**

 **WHAT HAPPENED AFTER**

Jake didn't mean to intake, drugs right? He didn't mean to get _high_ on meth. He's working on a case – and it just happened.

 _"_ _Get down, NYPD!"_

Jake flashed his ID as he cuffed one of the criminals. He looked up and saw Boyle doing the same with the other one.

"Nice catch, Boyle!" Jake said, flashing one of his smiles.

Boyle nodded, there was a slight frown marring his face. Jake noticed it of course, he wasn't a detective for nothing, but he chose to ignore it, the same way he chose to ignore the glances Boyle kept on giving him ever since they left the precinct. Ever since he yelled – with pure happiness – "We're busting another drug dealer, Boyle!"

Jake and Boyle arrived at the precinct. Boyle was handling, in both of his hands, the two criminals they caught today. Jake's smile was so wide when the elevator dinged. He kept on switching between his feet.

"Nice catch, Peralta, Boyle," Terry called on from his desk.

"Thanks!" Jake said – not missing a beat. He's jittery and very energetic as he skipped walk towards his desk.

"Uh—Jake—" Boyle tried to call out for his best friend as he tried maneuver the two criminals on their prison cell, but when he looked at Jake's direction, he's already gone. Boyle sighed and just pushed the two men inside the cell. "We'll be getting your statements, later."

One of the criminals rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Boyle went on to Amy's desk. He saw Amy typing out on her computer. She doesn't even looked up to greet him. He felt disappointed, and downed by it. It's been two weeks since he saw Amy and Jake walk home together, or greet each other. He tried to ask her if they're breaking up – or god forbid, had broken up – but she always returned with a sad smile, denying it.

Boyle could see how deep those emotions ran.

"Amy," he called out.

"What Boyle?!" Amy yelled, looking furiously.

Boyle raised his hand and took a step back. Upon seeing this, Amy sighed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Amy said. "I'm just too stressed—"

"Hey, it's okay," Boyle tried to reassure. "How are you and Jake?"

Amy sighed and focused her eyes on the screen flashing up a police report in front of her. "Where's he?"

"He's-uhm, in the evidence room, I suppose," Boyle said, taking a quick glance behind him. "We caught two dealers today."

"Again?" Amy asked, disbelief in her eyes. "That's the fifth time this week—and it's only Tuesday!"

Boyle shrugged. "Well, we did make a record last week for busting up 20 drug dealings around the city. I guess, he's on the roll."

Amy sighed. "He's been too much for this past week." She doesn't know why she's confessing this to Boyle out of all people, but she just can't take it anymore. Hundreds of thoughts had started consuming her mind – she could barely focus on solving cases anymore.

"Is that why there's this—tense aura around you too?" Boyle asked.

Amy stared at him, her eyes asking for help. "I don't know what to do."

"It's only been a week, talk to him. What had going on, exactly? You know Jake's really too much to handle. He's like a man-child."

"Yeah, but he's matured. He isn't childish—although there's still part of him that forgot to grow up. But still, he'd changed—I don't know if it's about the prison. I've been asking him—pestering him about it," Amy looked glared back at her blank report. And in a soft voice, she added, "I just wanted to help."

Boyle sighed and patted her back. He wanted to hug her, but he doesn't know if she'll like that. Frankly, he's afraid that she'll suddenly burst on him. "It's okay. He'll open up sooner. And everything will be back to normal—"

Before he could even finish, both of them heard a loud shout followed by a loud bang – as if someone fell heavily on the ground. There's a commotion going on just behind them.

"ROSA!" Jake's loud booming voice resounded around the prison.

"JAKE!" Amy yelled as she stood up to check on her boyfriend.

All around them, everyone paused. Even Hitchcock and Scully's attention were on Jake and Rosa. Hell, even Gina paused on her live tweeting to stand up and see what's going on.

"What is going on?!" Holt yelled as he stepped out of the office.

Rosa pulled out her police baton and was about to hit Jake with it when Terry intervened.

"Diaz! Peralta!" Terry yelled as he stopped Rosa's assault.

Rosa gave up on her baton and kicked Jake straight in the chest.

"AH!" Jake was thrown back at his desk, his computer and dozen of papers littering the floor upon his impact.

Rosa lunged forward at Jake and punched him square in the face. Terry and Boyle immediately intervened and held both of her arms. Holt stood between the two of them. Amy soon followed. Gina also went nearer Jake to ask him.

"Diaz, calm yourself. Peralta, Diaz, what is going on between the two of you?!" Holt asked.

"Fuck you, Jake!" Rosa yelled, as she tried to escape their grip. But Terry and Boyle held on tighter.

"ARGH! I didn't mean to!" Jake yelled as he tried to soothe his aching chest. It was as if his rib was broken.

"Diaz! Explain!" Holt said, eyes stern.

Rosa huffed before glaring at Holt. "I caught Jake taking meth."

It was as if someone died, the room was instantly enveloped with silence. No one dared to move. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"You saw—Jake…in take—meth?" Holt asked, slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Rosa's hostility grew tenfold. "I'm not a kid, captain. I saw what I saw." She tried to break free again and because of Terry's shock, his grip loosened and she was able to break free. She immediately launched herself as Jake. But Holt stopped her with a hand on her chest. Jake had already shielded himself.

"Jake—was it an accident?" Amy's eyes were soft and gentle. There were quite a few tears in the corner of her eyes.

Jake hung his head, shame enveloping him, as he felt their disappointed eyes focused on him. "No—I've been taking them…since, I got out of prison." Jake's answer was about a whisper but because the room was deadly silent, the squad was able to hear all of it.

A collected gasp echoed.

"Oh, Jake…" Gina gently said, holding her hands against her chest.

Jake felt his tears building up – until he lost control, and they started flowing freely. He wanted to disappear. He wished he wasn't able to break out of the prison. He wished he had rot in there.

"I'm sorry…"

Note! Please review! It helps boost my feelings toward writing.


End file.
